


All I Ask

by faierius



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Depression, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Multi, dawnspecs, ignoctprom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faierius/pseuds/faierius
Summary: Even if it won't fix how you're feeling, sometimes a little company can make coping easier.





	All I Ask

                Ignis Scientia raised a slim brow. It seemed something was a bit off with Prince Noctis today. Once the teen noticed he just walked past the car instead of getting in, he’d find out what that something was.

                Clicking his tongue, Ignis pressed the horn. Many people in the vicinity, including the prince, jumped at the sudden noise. Noctis’ surprise quickly shifted to a glare as he turned back to the car.

                “Really?” Noctis grumbled, wrenching open the passenger side door. He threw his school bag into the back as he climbed in and closed the door. “You couldn’t have just called me?”

                “You were so engrossed in your phone, I didn’t think you’d even hear me. Prompto not coming today?” Ignis glanced around at the remaining clusters of students for the familiar blond head.

                “No, he wasn’t at school today. Have you heard from him at all?” Noctis asked, returning his attention to his phone screen as Ignis pulled out into traffic.

                “I haven’t, but it isn’t unusual for him to be silent during the day. Have you not heard from him, either?”

                Noctis made an odd sound in his throat, part grunt, part sigh. “Kinda? His replies have been really clipped…one-word answers.” The crease between his brows deepened.

                “Is he ill?” Ignis frowned as well, his worry creeping into his voice.

                “He said no, but…” Noctis shrugged. “Hey, Ig?”

                “Yes?”

                “Is it possible to cancel my plans for tomorrow?”

                Ignis thought for a moment. “Other than training with Gladio, your day is free.” He glanced at the teen when they stopped for a light. “Do you have something in mind?”

                Noctis didn’t reply as he tapped at his phone, then switched it to speaker so the ring echoed in the car. No less than six and a half rings later, the call finally went through.

                “ _…Hello?_ ”

                “Hey, Prom.”

                Silence.

                Noctis glanced at Ignis. “Please don’t hang up. I’m here with Iggy,” he said, his voice soft.

                “How are you feeling, Prompto?” Ignis asked.

                A quiet sigh filtered through the speaker, but Prompto’s voice was tight. “ _I’m okay, Iggy. Thanks._ ”

                “You okay enough to catch a cab to my place?” Noctis stared down at his phone like he could see Prompto through the screen.

                “ _I’m not really up to it tonight, guys. Rain check?_ ”

                Ignis saw a muscle twitch in Noctis jaw as he struggled to find an excuse to get Prompto to come over. “Prompto,” he said as he pulled into the first available parking space he saw on the side of the street.

                Another sigh and a shuffle of cloth. “ _Yeah?_ ”

                “Are you fit enough to catch a cab, or shall we swing by and pick you up?”

                “ _Ig, please. I just wanna stay home._ ”

                Ignis didn’t care for the sound of his voice. “Prompto, love, listening to you tells me you shouldn’t be left alone. Having you and Noctis in one place would be much better for my heart and peace of mind. However, Noctis’ place is more private and more secure.”

                In the thirty seconds of silence that followed, Noctis stared at Ignis with wide eyes and raised brows.

                Prompto huffed out a breath. “ _I’ll grab a cab._ ”

                “We’ll be home in an hour. Let yourself in. See you soon, Prom,” Noct replied.

                Prompto hung up the phone without saying anything else.

                Noctis tucked his phone away and turned a glare at Ignis. “Seriously? You _guilted_ him into coming!”

                Readjusting his glasses, Ignis pulled back into traffic. “Maybe so, but it needed to be done. I am not proud of myself, but I’d rather this than let him fester away, by himself, in his own head. I’ll apologize later.”

                Noctis slouched low in his seat. “You could tell too, hey?”

                “Of course I could. I love him as much as you, Noctis,” Ignis sighed, shoulders falling as he readjusted his grip on the steering wheel.

                Turning away, Noctis propped his chin in his hand as he leaned against the door. “That’s not what I meant,” he mumbled.

                Let’s make a detour to the store, shall we? I’m certain, on this cloudy day, our little Sunshine hasn’t given much thought to food.”

                “Yeah. We’ll get all his favorites. He doesn’t eat when he’s like this.”

                Ignis nodded. “We’ll make it quick. I’m eager to get home.”

                “Me, too.”

 

***

 

                Noctis kicked his shoes off next to Prompto’s when he and Ignis got home. Dropping his bag and coat on the floor, he headed into his living room to look for the blond.

                “Prom?” he called when he didn’t see the teen on the couch. Almost immediately his phone buzzed in his pocket. His brow twitched as he pulled it out to see a text from the very person he called.

                _Bedroom._

                Noctis showed Ignis the text.

                Arms full, Ignis leaned over and kissed his forehead. “Go on. I’ll join you after I put away the shopping.”

                Nodding, he nearly ran down the hall toward his room. Stripping out of his tie, blazer, and button-up, Noctis gently pushed open the door and stepped inside. Curled up in the center of the big bed, was Prompto.

                “Hey,” Noct greeted, kicking off his slacks as he crossed to the bed.

                “Hey,” Prompto mumbled back.

                Throwing on some comfortable pajamas, Noctis grabbed the blanket he left folded on the back of a chair. It was old, one he had since he was little, but for some reason, the soft, hand-stitched blanket always reminded him of happy times.

                “Iggy’s shirt?” he asked as he crawled onto the bed behind Prompto. The teen wore a much too large, soft beige sweater, and baggy cotton sleep pants.

                Prompto’s head moved in the barest of nods.

                “Good choice. Does it at least smell like him?” Flapping out the blanket, he draped it across Prompto.

                “No.”

                “Well, we can fix that. Though maybe you’ll take the real thing as a substitute for now?” Noct chuckled, tucking the blanket around the teen. Curling up on his side, he hooked his arm over Prom’s hip and snuggled close to his back.

                “I guess,” he sighed.

                Noctis’ heart ached at the tone. Pressing his forehead to the back of Prompto’s head, he sighed. “Wanna tell me about it?”

                “Nothin’ to tell.” The reply was thick, and he turned his head to press his cheek into the comforter beneath them.

                “Just feeling like shit?”

                Prompto nodded with a sharp sniffle.

                Noctis hugged him tightly. “Why didn’t you let me or Iggy know?” he asked.

                “Why bother? You can’t fix it.” Prompto curled tighter in on himself. “We can do no more than be here for you, but sometimes that is enough,” Ignis answered from the doorway.

                Noctis glanced over his shoulder at the man. At some point, he shed his jack and dress shirt to reveal a simple white tee-shirt and traded his slacks for loose sweats.

                Prompto sniffled again and shook his head.

                “You know we’ll both come running if you’re in need. All you have to do is ask,” Ignis continued, approaching the bed. He sat down on the opposite side and put a warm, gentle hand to Prompto’s forehead.

                The tears he had been holding back all day began to well in Prompto’s eyes.

                “He’s right, Prom. We want you to rely on us more. You can, y’know?” Noctis nuzzled soft blond hair and twined his fingers with Prompto’s trembling ones.

                “We love you and want you happy. Always.” Bending over, Ignis brushed his lips against Prompto’s temple.

                His bottom lip began to quiver, and he inhaled a shaky breath.

                As Ignis made himself comfortable on Prompto’s other side, Noctis held him. But a question sprang to mind, and he couldn’t help himself.

                “Prom, I know you said this wasn’t anything specific, but…are you still worried we’re gonna dump you? I know the three of us haven’t been able to hang lately, but I promise we aren’t doing anything behind your back. I’m not gonna choose one over the other just because you’re a new part of our relationship.”

                “If we hadn’t been completely sure how well you’d complement both of us, we never would have asked you to join us,” Ignis added. “I’m afraid you’re stuck with us, Love.”

                “It’s not—” Prompto hiccupped, shaking his head against Ignis’ chest. While that was an insecurity, it wasn’t the basis of his foul mood today. He just felt like crap, and that was all there was to it. But hearing their kind words made his tears spill over.

                Ignis hugged Prompto, firmly sandwiching him between his body and Noctis’. “Even if that isn’t the issue, even the most secure need reassurance once in a while. Just know we will do whatever it takes to help you navigate whatever dark fog your mind bestows on you.”

                “Jeez, Ig. Leave some of those flowery words in the garden,” Noctis grumbled. “What he means is we’ll hang out with you until you feel better, and we love you.”

                Prompto found himself chuckling through his tears. “Thanks, guys. I love you, too.”

                “Feel free to sleep, love. When you wake, I’ll make your favorite for dinner.” Ignis kissed his hair and pulled the blanket up to their shoulders.

                “You guys are too good for me,” Prompto muttered, yawning. Despite his draining mood, he hadn’t been tired all day, but here between these two where he was warm and comfortable, a wave of sleepiness washed over him.

                Noctis scoffed. “I think you’ve got that backward. You’re too good for our sorry asses.”

                “I happen to think we’re perfect for one another,” Ignis stated. “Though that’s neither here nor there. We all care, and if you find yourself in this mindset again, reason or no, please tell us. Even if we can do no more than provide company, we want to help.”

                Heart still heavy in his chest and mind howling negativity, Prompto nodded. They couldn’t whisk away these emotions, and they knew that. But he could count on them to try, no matter how bad things got. Knowing he had proper love and support for the first time in his life unknotted one anxiety in his complicated tangle yet tied on a few more.

                Swallowing hard, he felt the burn of tears still welling in his eyes, and just let them fall. As two sets of arms tightened around him, he knew he wouldn’t be judged for such a stupid display of emotion. He didn’t know what he did to deserve these two amazing people, but he was never going to let them go. Even if he cried until there was nothing left in him to cry, they would never let him go, either.

                Prompto’s heart felt a little lighter, and that was all he could ask.


End file.
